1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for receiving data exchanged in a peer-to-peer (P2P) network, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for receiving data exchanged between a plurality of P2P networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
A peer-to-peer (P2P) network indicates an overlay network that constitutes a logical network within an Internet Protocol (IP) network. In the P2P network, P2P devices connected in the P2P network are equal network entities of a same layer, and simultaneously function as clients and servers. Since each P2P device participating in the P2P network receives data and transmits the data back to other P2P devices, an excessive load does not occur in one P2P device so that the data may be efficiently exchanged by using an appropriate bandwidth.
The P2P network may be managed by a tracker server. This tracker server contains information about the P2P devices connected in the P2P network and information about the data exchanged in the P2P network. The tracker server manages the P2P network by transmitting information to the P2P devices.